1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to nasal airways and, more specifically, to such airways which are of relatively small size and are adapted to serve an independently useful purpose as well as providing means for performing an emergency tracheostomy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known during surgical procedures for anesthesiologists to place an airway into the mouth of a patient. The airway, which generally consists of a curved, plastic tube serves to keep the patient's mouth open and permits ready insertion of tubes for administering anesthesia, withdrawing mucous by suction, as well as other purposes. It is also known to employ airways which are inserted into a patient's mouth in order to initiate emergency resuscitation procedures. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,021,836 and 3,297,027 show two examples of tubes which are introduced into a patient's mouth for resuscitation purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,068,590 discloses a resuscitation training device.
It has been known to provide blades in pen-like housings. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,444,155 and 1,611,171. It has also been known to combine a pencil holder and inhaler. See U.S. Pat. No. 973,427.
It has been known to provide surgical blades and 25 tubes in multipiece housings. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,307,551 and 3,706,106. U.S. Pat. No. 1,390,720 discloses a surgical knife and case.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,543 discloses a resuscitation tube adapted to be introduced into the patient's mouth and having auxiliary tubes adapted to be introduced into the patient's nostrils.
In respect of most medical emergencies where resuscitation is needed, time is of the essence and, with the exception of hospitals and certain clinics and doctor's offices, in general, airways will not be readily available at the site of the emergency need. As a result of the size, cost and single-purpose nature of known airways, there remains a very real and substantial need for an airway of such design and construction as to be effective in use and to be likely to be available more readily at the scene of an emergency.